guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Customize
I suggest to move this article to "customize". In most cases articles will use the term as a verb, not as a noun. --Tetris L 20:04, 2 Oct 2005 (EST) :I went ahead and did it. Fixed all links too. --Tetris L 22:07, 2 Oct 2005 (EST) you can not Salavage your customize weapons... please update that (chessyang suday april 23 2006 :I just went ahead and tested it, to be sure. you probably tried to salvage a collector/starter weapon or a quest reward. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 10:51, 23 April 2006 (CDT) IIRC, PvP offhands are customized too. What category would that fall under?--72.130.227.35 03:03, 28 May 2006 (CDT) Regarding the issue of deleting a character whilst saving any customized weapons/armour and then re-creating a new character with the exact same name still not being able to use the customized items. It's a shame this is so since it would solve my problem of having two accounts. I wouldn't require that 'merge account' or 'move my characters to another account' issue that's been bugging me for a long time. I'm in the middle of recreating my Elementalist on my primary account which is annoying as on my now useless account my Elemenatalist has FoW armour. Anyway shame this doesn't work. --SK 05:00, 25 October 2006 (CDT) If that was possible people would just make themselves perfect weapons with a PvP character and transfer them to their new PvE character using the same name, which would really defeat the poin of money itself! We can't have that now can we...--Devils Apprentice 20:53, 16 April 2007 (CDT) Heroes Just want to make sure: If I customize a weapon and give it to the heroes, do they get the 20% dmg increase? Icyangel Strawberry 04:34, 31 December 2006 (CST) :Yes, heroes get customized bonus to damage dealt. It is also pointless to customize spell caster weapons for your heroes, except maybe when heroes are at very low levels. Queen Schmuck 19:34, 4 January 2007 (CST) Effects of Customization A question about customization, does customization only increase the inherent damage from a weapon? For example, using a 15-22 sword with an attack skill - will the customization only increase the damage by 3-4pts (20% of 15-22), or will it increase the skill damage also (20% of (15-22 + skill bonus))? Any information or thoughts on this would be appreciated. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 24.45.216.98 ( ) }. :I'm almost 100% sure it increases the damage after adding the bonus damage. -- (talk) 03:18, 15 January 2007 (CST) ::Base damage. --Fyren 17:32, 15 January 2007 (CST) WOW! I have to say that was quick!!! I didn't even finish editing the post to make it look better. Thank you very much for the information. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 24.45.216.98 ( ) }. :No problem. :) -- (talk) 03:26, 15 January 2007 (CST) So what is it now? base damage, or bonus damage too?? (This would be sick for an assassin...)--Lux Terribilis 13:23, 1 March 2007 (CST) :I have always viewed the customization +20% damage as Fryen said, it effects base damage. I understand base damage to be the weapon's damage rating + attribute point bonus (eg, the extra damage from swordsmanship level while using a sword). I am pretty sure a Warrior's Strength attribute (when using a skill) has nothing to do with the customization bonus, as it only effects armor penetration, and same for a skill's extra damage. Queen Schmuck 14:54, 1 March 2007 (CST) I did a few tests with a mesmer and customization doesn't affect damage done by spells. I think it should be added to the page that customization is almost useless for caster weapons, since they deal almost no damage and one shouldn't be using it to attack in the first place ? (this is from someone who customized a green weapon before thinking about checking if it was a clever idea to do so ^^)--PatRedway 17:23, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :Well, it increases FrenzyWanding damage :P -- -- (s)talkpage 17:25, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Stack with other attack boosts How does this stack wtih other attack boosts along the lines of 15% more damage while above 50% health, 15% more damage -10 armor, etc? Yes. :That doesn't answer his question --Gimmethegepgun 23:42, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Salvage items customized for somebody else? Can I salvage a rune or inscription off an item customized for another character? (Is trading customized items still possible?) In other words, does it make sense to buy a customized item off someone else for its inscription etc.? --◄mendel► 11:29, 17 February 2009 (UTC) :You can still trade and salvage customised items. --- -- ( ) (talk) 15:55, 17 February 2009 (UTC) ::Thank you. --◄mendel► 19:36, 17 February 2009 (UTC) :::Nice addition - thanks also for catching my typos. --''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' 00:04, 18 February 2009 (UTC)